Into Your Arms
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- "Kau tidak perlu tahu seberapa aku ingin menciummu, menyentuhmu, memelukmu, melihatmu tersenyum, mendengarmu tertawa, membuatmu bahagia, bermimpi denganmu.. kau segalanya bagiku, Harry..." AU. Fluffs. RnR?


**Title: **Into Your Arms

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Word Count: **6,909

**Pairing: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warning:** Slash

**Setting:** AU

**Hana's Notes:** Hullo, Hana ato Kaze disiniii~ makasih banget yang mau baca! #peyuk **x)** Drarry, dan set-nya ini AU, sedikit friendship, non-sihir, tapi properti canon-nya masih tetep dipake. Title diambil dari lagu berjudul sama, Into Your Arms oleh The Maine; tidak untuk plot. **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

**Summary::** "Kau tidak perlu tahu seberapa aku ingin menciummu, menyentuhmu, memelukmu, melihatmu tersenyum, mendengarmu tertawa, membuatmu bahagia, bermimpi denganmu.. kau segalanya bagiku, Harry..." AU. Fluffy Drarry. RnR?

**.**

**/**

**.**

**Harry Potter © **J.K. Rowling

**Into Your Arms © **HanariaBlack

**.**

**/**

**.**

"Kau tidak sakit, Harry?"

Suara itu—tumben sekali—suara Draco tidak terdengar sombong. Draco, sahabatnya sejak kecil, pirang dan serba pucat, orang yang menyebalkan tapi cukup menyenangkan untuk hiburan; karena Draco tak pernah membalas pukulan yang Harry berikan untuknya.

"Harry, mana telingamu? Kau agak pucat, dan Malfoy tidak bicara dua kali."

Suara congkak memanggilnya, dan tangan yang hangat menyentuh pipinya. Harry menghela nafas tajam, dan mendelik sambil menggeleng, lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Kenapa Draco berpikir dirinya selemah itu? Ia hanya sakit ringan (baca: flu dan demam) seumur hidupnya, tahu. "Aku tidak sakit atau apapun itu, Malfoy. Memangnya aku perempuan yang gampang sakit apa? Kau _salah_ besar."

Tangan pucat itu meninggalkan rasa hangat yang kemudian lebih terasa dingin sebelumnya, dan Draco tersenyum pada Harry dengan bibirnya yang tidak pernah terbiasa tersenyum. Iyalah, Draco super congkak sama pelit senyum gitu, pantes deh mulutnya bertulang gitu.

"Aku jarang memberi perhatian pada orang cerewet sepertimu. Tapi, beritahu aku kalau kau merasa sesuatu yang mengganggu."

Harry memutar matanya, dan sudah mulai terbiasa pada perlakuan naik-turun Draco; kadang perhatian, menyebalkan, atau keduanya sekaligus. Ia mengangguk sambil mendengus, kemudian mendorong pelan Draco, yang sialnya tidak berefek pada pirang itu.

"Aku bukan pacarmu, Malfoy. Urus dirimu sendiri sana. Kau yang lebih manja dan merepotkan, biarpun kau sudah enam-belas, sungguh."

Harry kadang sering ingin tersenyum sendiri kalau Draco sudah berada dalam mode protektif. Sekarang—tadi, saat ia bicara, Harry harus menahan cengiran terima kasihnya, agar Malfoy tidak besar kepala.

**xXx**

"Kau mau makan dimana? Mau kubuatkan? Kau tidak salah pilih, Draco? Makananku itu rasanya masih lebih enak buatan ibumu, loh. Aku tidak pintar-pintar amat."

Draco menahan seringainya mendengar Harry bicara panjang tanpa titik koma. Harry adalah orang yang berharga selain keluarganya. Harry adalah teman pertamanya sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama, dan kadang Draco merasa tarikan untuk bersikap protektif pada Harry, kapanpun dan pada siapapun Harry berhubungan.

"Draco, hey, cepat jawab aku. Aku tidak mau bicara dengan—"

"Berisik, Potter. Kalau aku bilang makan masakanmu, ya berarti aku makan masakanmu."

Draco menatap mata hijau yang membulat itu dengan seringai tipisnya. Harry selalu bisa membuat dirinya mengeluarkan ekspresi—hal yang selalu tanpa hasil dicoba para anak perempuan di sekelilingnya, menunjukkan bahwa Harry adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Draco berekspresi.

"Baiklah, Malfoy, kalau saat pagi nanti kau menemukan dirimu sudah berada di rumah sakit, aku tidak tanggung kalau itu adalah waktu _terakhir_mu hidup disini karena masakanku mengandung racun tikus yang me_mati_kan."

Mulut yang tajam dan banyak bicara, termasuk ciri-ciri utama Harry selain matanya yang hijau cemerlang—tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki mata seperti Harry. Biarpun tampangnya mengasihani dan tergolong lembut, sekalinya Harry kesal, mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas yang lebih ke sarkastik dan condong **sangat** menyakitkan hati bersama wajah sinisnya. Dan Draco menyukai orang yang bisa bicara sehandal itu.

"Kalau aku mati besok, aku akan membawamu sampai ke Akhir. Melewati Jembatan, dan tiba di Nirwana."

Harry mendengus. "Ya, hanya aku yang akan masuk kesana, karena kau sudah aku dorong masuk ke Neraka."

Draco tertawa kecil, dan ia tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit pipi Harry.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum nanti ada yang menutupnya dengan paksa. Dan kau pasti tidak suka caranya, Potter."

Alis Harry terangkat, dan Draco melihat sebuah garis kebingungan di wajahnya yang kemerahan karena cuaca dingin bulan Februari.

"Cara apa? Memaksaku makan bawang? Brokoli? Atau—wuek—daging kecoak? Aku akan memukul siapapun yang—"

"Dengan cara menciummu."

Draco menyeringai ketika wajah Harry menjadi sewarna dengan kepiting rebus. Biarpun sahabatnya itu sudah enam-belas tahun, ternyata ke'protektif'an Draco dan Sirius juga Remus menjaganya dari tangan-tangan kotor.

"M-memang siapa yang mau menciumku?"

Draco terkekeh dalam hati melihat kebingungan dan curiga terpancar dari mata hijau itu, dan memutuskan untuk memainkan jawabannya untuk Harry.

"Siapa yang menciummu?" Draco tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Harry, lalu memberi cengiran kecil. "Aku, mungkin?"

Dan Harry memukul bahunya, keras, dengan tangan _terkepal_, sampai Draco nyaris berpikir tulang belikatnya patah, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Oh, sekarang kau jadi orang yang _mesum_ ya, Malfoy? Aku yakin Aunt Cissy akan lebih senang mendengar bahwa anaknya, kau, mencoba melakukan sesuatu-yang-orang-mesum-lakukan padaku!"

Rupanya... tanpa ke'protektif'annya, Sirius dan Remus tak ada gunanya. Harry sudah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

**xXx**

"Kau benar-benar mau liburan di rumahku 'kan?"

Harry menoleh, dan Draco berdiri sambil menyandar pada daun pintu yang terbuka menyambutnya. Kenapa orang itu tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu, atau menyapa 'selamat sore' dari awal ia sampai ke kamarnya? Memang, sepertinya Draco itu bercita-cita jadi penguntit.

"Ya, kalau kau bisa sebut istana begitu rumah. Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kau mendadak muncul seperti _Banshee_ versi cowok? Kau orang kaya, pasti _tahu_ tata bertamu, bukan? Tanganmu juga tidak buntung, Draco, jadi tentunya kau bisa mengentuk pin—"

Ucapan realistis dan merepotkan Harry dipotong Draco dengan seringai dan, "Cerewet lagi, Potter?"

"Kupenggal kau lama-lama kalau kau berani memotong ucapanku _lagi_, Malfoy."

Harry berdiri dari posisinya bersimpuh, dan memukul Draco dengan jaket yang dipegangnya. Sekali, lalu dua kali. Dan tiga kali, karena Draco hanya memberinya seringai.

"Harry."

Harry otomatis berhenti memukulinya dengan jaket. Tadinya ia ingin memukul Draco langsung dengan kepalan tinju atau melempar _high-heels_ Ginny (yang _**entah kenapa**_ bisa nyasar di tasnya—pokoknya, _**jangan sampai Draco mendengar hal ini atau Harry bisa gantung diri**_) ke kepala Draco, tapi ia pernah benar-benar mematahkan bahu Draco dengan sekali _strike_. Jadi.. Harry menggunakan barang yang ada saja. Merepotkan, pastinya, kalau ada Draco mati mendadak menggelepar di lantai yang harus diseretnya ke rumah sakit.

"Apaan?" Harry memberikan tatapan sinis. Jujur, ia masih tersinggung Draco main memotong perkataannya yang panjang **tapi** mendidik itu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Seringai Draco menipis, tapi tetap ada sehingga Harry memutar matanya ketika nada suara Draco melembut begitu; biasanya Draco ada maunya kalau baik-baik begitu! Ia berpikir, dan akhirnya menggeleng karena tidak tahu.

"Entah kenapa, tapi aku menemukan bahwa wajahmu jadi lebih manis saat marah-marah mengoceh begitu, Harry."

Harry menatap mata kelabu itu, lalu memasang tampang tercangak yang pernah ada (Ron pernah lebih hancur, sih). Ia melongo, dan alisnya naik sebelah, dan Harry memasang kuda-kuda siaga pertama andainya Draco akan melakukan sesuatu di luar logika.

"_Maksud_**mu**, Draco? Dan—tunggu, kau bilang aku _mengoceh_? Aku mengatakan _apa_ yang benar dalam pikiranku!"

Draco menatapnya agak bingung (sepertinya tidak memperhatikan ucapan Harry setelah kata 'maksudmu'), dan Harry makin bingung karena seharusnya ialah yang bingung akibat ucapan tidak nyambung Draco.

"Wajahmu.. semakin manis kalau sedang marah."

Harry menjatuhkan kepalanya, membuat kepalanya sangat tertunduk, lalu mendongak, dan memberikan tatapan 'kau-benar-benar-sudah-sinting-rupanya' yang paling menusuk. Harry benar-benar tak tahu apel hijau beracun mana yang bisa membuat Draco bicara seperti—_seaneh_—itu.

"Kau sadar 'kan, kalau kau mengatakan itu? Kalau iya, aku merinding, sungguh. Ada orang yang menyuruhmu menga—"

"_Tidak_ mungkin seorang Malfoy menuruti perintah orang asing, Potter. Aku inisiatif, dan aku mengatakannya karena itu yang terlintas di benakku."

Harry menatapnya tidak percaya, dan Draco menatapnya balik dengan datar. "Yah," Harry memutar matanya sekilas, lalu melanjutkan, "Berarti otakmu yang tidak beres, benar? Atau memang aku yang wajahnya sudah seperti model? _Ha_."

Draco mengeluarkan suara tawa garing seperti Harry tapi lebih lambat dan membuat Harry menatapnya makin memicing. "Mungkin kau yang membuatku jadi berantakan begini."

Harry mengangkat alisnya, dan merasa agak kesal. "Kau menuduhku, Draco Malfoy? Kau menyebalkan. Kau sinting ya salahmu sendiri. Memang aku melemparmu dengan buah semangka atau labu? Aku memukulmu dengan _bat_ baseball atau tongkat sapu? Tidak. Ngapain bawa-bawa namaku?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, _gesture_ yang paling **langka **yang pernah dilakukannya, dan Harry jadi makin yakin akan Draco, dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, terbentur atau kejatuhan buah kelapa, atau terjeduk sesuatu yang keras, sampai mengalami cacat mental. Untungnya, Draco hanya jadi sinting. Tidak _down syndrome_. Atau jadi orang gila, yang kemana-mana tidak berbusana. Oh, menyeramkan.

"Entahlah. Terlintas begitu saja di benakku."

Harry akhirnya tidak mengambil repot ucapan Draco, lalu berkata, "Mungkin benar dugaanku. Kau, Malfoy, sudah kehilangan akal sehat." dan kembali bersimpuh, menata pakaiannya yang akan dibawa ke Manor untuk menginap.

**xXx**

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dan terbanting dengan keras di pagi buta membuat Draco terbangun.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_, DRACO _makin-keriput-dan-beruban_ MALFOY!"

Draco berkedip di bantalnya, merasa bingung karena otaknya masih berada dalam pemrosesan data, dan duduk di kasurnya. Mata kelabunya perlahan-lahan menampilkan ruangan kamarnya dengan jelas, dan.. Harry berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa piring dengan kotak putih besar di atasnya.

Draco tidak bisa bengong karena bengong tidak ada dalam kamus Malfoy, tapi dirinya terpaksa melongo ketika Harry, inisiatif dan mendadak, memeluknya erat dengan satu tangan, sehingga samar-samar Draco bisa menghirup aroma _vanilla_ dari leher Harry yang tidak keseluruhannya tertutup pakaian.

Saat harum itu menyerang penciumannya, otaknya mendadak aktif lebih cepat—_bahkan_ berakselerasi kilat.

Malangnya Draco, karena waktu untuk menikmati aroma itu hanya sekian detik. Harry naik ke atas kasur, dan duduk sila di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.. manis.

Draco berharap ia memiliki kamera yang bisa menjepret senyuman itu, dan ia akan mengopinya sebanyak seratus lembar. **Jangan** _tanya_ apapun. Harry benar-benar jarang mau tersenyum sebegitu cemerlangnya untuk Draco.

"_Happy Birthday_, Malfoy-yang-semakin-tua-dan-cepat-mati!" kata Harry, nyengir tanpa rasa berdosa, lalu menyerahkan kotak putih polos itu ke tangan Draco dengan penuh semangat. "Ayo buka hadiah dariku! Aku membuatnya kemarin malam, begadang, sendirian, tanpa bantuan pelayanmu, dan merasa _horor_ di dapurmu yang luas itu! Untung sekali tidak ada kecoak atau sebangsanya."

Draco membalasya dengan cengiran, lalu mencubit pipi Harry keras secara langsung sambil mengeluarkan tawa yang kata Harry sangat terdengar licik. "Aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu, cebol-banyak-omong," Harry menampar tangannya, cengiran masih ada di wajahnya yang bersinar. "Tapi, aku menghargai usahamu yang bersusah payah itu."

Harry tertawa, dan Harry menampar tangannya lagi agar Draco melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Harry, lebih keras. "Kau yang banyak omong, Malfoy. Cepat lepaskan aku dan buka kotaknya!"

Draco mendengus, lalu membuka kotak polos besar itu, dan tersenyum sendiri melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

_Apple pie_ berukuran besar dengan Draco Malfoy (syukurlah tidak ada tambahan seperti 'tua', 'rambut uban', atau 'keriput'), angka 17, dan '_from Harry_' di atasnya, berkrim hijau yang terlihat lezat. Dari baunya, Draco tahu Harry membuatnya dari apel hijau.

Harry benar-benar tahu apapun yang disukainya.

Draco menatap mata _emerald_ itu, dan memberikan—Draco berharap ia tidak menyeringai—senyuman berterima kasih. Tidak ada yang pernah bersedia memberikan kue ulang tahun selama ini padanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka apel 'kan? Ya sudah, karena aku tidak ada ide lagi mau memberimu apa, aku buat _pie_ saja... lumayan, barang-barangnya gratis. Dari rumahmu semua."

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk mencubit pipi Harry lagi setelah menaruh hadiah Harry di sebelahnya. Kali ini, Draco menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mencubit pipi Harry.

"DRACO!" Harry menampar tangannya lebih ganas, dan ucapannya tidak sepenuhnya terdengar jelas. "M-Malfoy, pipiku bisa melar!"

"Oh, ayolah, mulutmu sudah melar karena banyak bicara. Pipi melar sedikit juga tak apa." balas Draco lalu membuat posisi tubuhnya di atas Harry, dan Harry telentang di atas kasur, dengan tangan yang sibuk menyakiti tangan Draco di pipinya.

"_Aku_ yang harusnya memukulmu, Malfoy! Tujuh-belas kali!" seru Harry, dan tangannya sekarang berpindah menampari wajah Draco. "Satu, dua, tiga, emp—_l__epas_—aw, Draco!"

Draco akhirnya melepaskan Harry dengan seringai puas, dan duduk tegak kembali, sementara Harry mengusap kedua pipinya, tampak dendam dan gahar, lalu duduk agak jauh dari Draco.

Draco nyengir. "_Sorry_, Potter-yang-tinggi-nya-hanya-sebahuku."

Harry melempar pandangan membunuh—tapi tidak terlalu membunuh karena Harry terlihat manis dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangan di kedua pipinya yang memerah. "Seharusnya aku mencampur _pie_-mu itu dengan kapur barus."

"Jangan terlalu dendam begitu, Harry," goda Draco lagi, dan ia tertawa melihat Harry cemberut. "Baiklah, karena aku sedang baik, aku minta maaf."

Harry hanya menatapnya dengan mata memicing, dan Draco mendengus.

"Potong kue—_pie_-nya," kata Harry tiba-tiba. "Ini untuk ulang tahunmu 'kan?"

Draco mengedikkan bahu, dan Harry mendadak mengeluarkan pisau yang terlihat agak mengerikan. "Kau menyimpan pisaunya dimana?" tanya Draco dengan alis terangkat satu. Harry nyengir. Pasti untuk koleksi Harry.

"Aku selalu menyimpannya, untuk jaga-jaga," jawab Harry, dan berjalan mendekati pie yang teronggok di sebelah Draco, kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pie-nya. Tangannya sudah siap memotong setelah ia memberikan tatapan merendahkan pada Draco. "Yang tidak profesional harap diam. Awas menggangguku."

Draco setengah menyeringai. "Sudah cerewet, repot lagi."

"Berisik, rambut jambul."

"Jambul mananya, Potter?"

"Kubilang diam ya diam, Malfoy. Kuharap _pie_ buatanku ini tidak terkontaminasi virus dari mulutmu yang mengganggu itu."

"Kuharap _pie_ untukku itu tidak terkena siraman apapun dari mulut 'seribu-kata-satu-detik'mu, Potter."

Harry memberinya pelototan (Draco membayangkan Harry memberikan jari tengah), dan memotong _apple pie_ Draco akhirnya.

Draco mendadak memiliki ide bagus.

"Kau ambil piring, sana. Tak mungkin _pie_ ini dikobok-kobok," perintah Harry dengan bahasa rumahnya, dan Draco mengangguk, lalu keluar kamar untuk mengambil piring _via_ pelayannya. Setelah mendapatkan dua piring, Draco menaruhnya di tangan Harry yang terjulur. "Kenapa dua piring?" tanya Harry.

"Untukku dan untukmu." kata Draco, berusaha terdengar datar agar tidak dicurigai.

"Oh," Harry memberikan masing-masing sepotong _pie_-nya di tiap piring. "Seharusnya kau yang memotong, Draco. Tapi, karena kau bisa menghancurkan _pie_-nya kalau kau yang potong dengan tangan 'aku-benci-dapur'mu yang melegenda, aku terpaksa memotongnya."

"Tidak masalah," kata Draco, dan ia memindahkan sendok dan garpu di piringnya ke atas kasur. "Ngomong-ngomong, Harry, aku angkat piringmu ya?"

Harry mengangkat alisnya, tapi mengangguk, dan mengangkat _apple pie_ yang belum dipotong untuk ditaruh di atas meja.

Draco mendekati Harry yang sibuk dengan meja kecilnya; memunggunginya, dan Draco mengangkat dua piring _pie_ di tangan kanan-kirinya, kemudian... menempelkannya dua piring dengan pie itu di kanan-kiri wajah Harry.

Harry membeku, suasana meruncing tanpa suara dengan Draco menyeringai puas, lalu teriakan histeris, "MALFOY!"

Dan Draco dengan cepat meletakkan piringnya di meja di belakang Harry (Harry dibutakan krim apelnya), kemudian berlari keluar ruangan dengan Harry di belakangnya, membawa seluruh _pie_ yang masih utuh penuh dendam.

Setelah menenangkan Harry yang sudah puas mengotori wajahnya dengan krim apel, mereka duduk dengan damai di ruang tengah utama, tanpa siapapun selain mereka berdua. Akhirnya—ia _tidak_ _bisa_ _menahan__**nya**_ semenjak wajah Harry berlapis krim—Draco menjilat sisa _pie_ di hidung Harry, yang mengagetkannya, dibalas Harry dengan jilatan kecil di pipi Draco.

Tidak tahu untuk apa maksud mereka melakukan hal itu; tapi Draco yakin sesuatu yang ragu di hatinya sudah tetap dan pasti.

Ia mencintai Harry, tapi bukan sebagai sahabat atau saudara lagi.

Dan cintanya pada apel hijau dan tanggal lima Juni makin bertambah.

**xXx**

"Kau mau pulang?"

Harry berdesis sambil menurunkan bahunya yang naik karena refleks, dan ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kaget karena suara Draco; tiba-tiba, dan udara hangat di tengkuknya. Entah, sehari setelah mereka merayakan hari umur-Draco-yang-makin-tua—yang berakhir dengan perang _apple pie_dan.. sedikit sesi saling menjilat (Harry tidak terlalu keberatan karena yang melakukan itu Draco... sahabatnya)—Draco jadi lebih sering diam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ah, Harry takut Draco tidak menyukai hari itu. Atau Draco tidak tahu ingin membalas apa? Alah, Malfoy mana yang _mau_ bersikap mulia begitu? Draco saja otaknya licik—walaupun tidak sering-sering amat dia begitu, sih.

"Tentu," jawab Harry pada akhirnya, berbalik, dan ia makin merasa bingung denagn tatapan Draco padanya yang tidak beralih juga. "Untuk apa aku berlama-lama disini?"

"Sirius dan Remus belum menjemputmu," kata Draco. "Dan orangtuaku baru pulang lusa."

Harry mengangguk, dan ia mengambil jarak mundur karena wajah Draco terlalu dekat dengannya. "Baiklah, karena aku teman yang pengertian dan tidak pamrih, rajin memukulmu dan memikirkan perasaan orang, aku akan disini sampai... sore ini saja."

Harry memutar matanya mendengar Draco mendengus. "Ucapanmu panjang dan tidak nyambung, Potter. Aku tidak butuh kuliah singkat tentang dirimu sendiri."

"Kau yang memintaku disini, _kau_ yang beradaptasi, biarpun ini rumahmu dan aku yang jadi tamu." Harry membalas sambil tertawa, dan ia melepaskan tatapan Draco untuk menunduk, menggeser tasnya. "Ayo, Draco, kau punya waktu gratis denganku untuk.. lima jam ke depan."

Draco menyeringai menyebalkan lagi, dan kesongongannya meningkat tinggi sekali sampai Harry ingin menimpuk hidungnya yang runcing dengan rotan supaya bengkok seperti milik Snape. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa padamu, Potter?"

Harry mengernyit. Yee, Draco malah tidak nyambung. "Aku yang bertanya duluan, Malfoy lemot."

Setelah mengatakan itu, wajah Draco jadi kusut, dan Harry tertawa melihat wajah Draco jadi jelek, biarpun pertanyaan-pertanyaan menggunung menuntut untuk dijawab di benaknya.

Apa maksud Draco barusan? Aku harus berpikir _dia_ _akan_ _apa_?—tapi apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa mukanya langsung jelek kusut begitu ketika Harry mengatainya _lemot_?

...

...Otakku sepertinya tidak terprogram untuk mencerna kalimat tidak jelas dan tidak bertujuan seperti apa yang dikatakan Draco...

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin Draco memang sudah agak sinting. Mungkin lain kali ia akan mencoba menjitak kepala Draco, supaya sintingnya agak berkurang.

**xXx**

"Draco!"

Draco menulikan dirinya mendengar namanya disebut dari kejauhan.

"Draco! Hey!"

Draco mempercepat langkahnya, dan kepalanya berkedut karena mendadak sakit kepala.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco setengah berlari untuk menjauhi-_jauh_-**jauh** panggilan itu.

"MALFOY PITAK, AKU MEMANGGILMU TAHU!"

Langkah mendekat yang cepat, dan bahu Draco rasanya nyaris mati rasa akibat bogem dari teman lamanya yang cerewet dan cebol. Draco mengusap bahunya, dan mengetes pergerakannya yang apakah masih bisa normal atau patah permanen. Oh, masih bisa bergerak, untungnya.

Dan kenapa Harry sangat senang mempermainkan rambutnya? Kemarin sudah dikatai jambul, sekarang pitak. Apalagi nanti?

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tahu!" Harry protes dengan suaranya yang naik tinggi, membuat telinga Draco berdenging. "Dasar orang yang tidak bisa menghormati orang lain! Telingamu terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak tuli, tapi kau mengabaikanku!"

Draco menghela pendek dan kembali membangun karisma Malfoy yang sebelumnya ditumbangkan oleh pukulan Harry. "Tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung, Harry. Tapi bahuku sekarang terasa seperti kesemutan. Untungnya masih bisa digerakkan."

"Untungnya aku tidak benar-benar berniat memukulmu sampai patah tulang," balas Harry pedas, seperti biasa. "Apa maksudmu mendiamkanku sejak aku pulang dari liburan di Manor keluargamu?"

Draco sangat ingin tersedak, tapi derajatnya yang mulia sebagai bangsawan Malfoy membuatnya tetap berekspresi datar. "Maksudmu?"

Harry berdecak, dan Draco melihat pipinya bersemburat merah muda. Manis. "Aku tidak bicara tiga kali; kau seperti mendiamkanku, Draco. Sejak aku pulang dari numpang liburan di Manor-mu, kau seperti menjauh dariku. Ada apa? Kau tidak suka aku merayakan _B'day_-mu dengan berakhir perang _apple pie_ itu? Atau kau.. membenciku?"

Draco merasa lega mendengar ada nada ketakutan dan kekhawatiran di ucapan Harry, tapi merasa tegang juga. Ia meraih tangan Harry, dan menggenggamnya, tidak melepas kontak mata dengan Harry yang terlihat lebih khawatir sekarang. "Aku tidak membencimu, Harry, tidak akan pernah, malah," Draco menahan seringainya melihat wajah Harry memerah. Demi buyut Malfoy, apakah Harry bisa membalas perasaannya? "Aku senang kau merayakan ulang tahunku. Kau satu-satunya yang inisiatif langsung memberiku hadiah, Potter."

"Tapi—tapi kenapa kau terlihat seperti ingin menjauh dariku?"

Draco tentu ingin tersenyum lebar karena bahagia mendengar nada kecewa dari kata-kata Harry. Harry tidak ingin dijauhinya, hah, dan Draco tidak mungkin memasang cengiran yang membuat wajahnya mirip kerbau dungu saat ini. "Aku hanya ingin berpikir, Harry. Akhir-akhir ini.. aku mendapat banyak pikiran tentang.. _seseorang_."

"Seseorang?" alis Harry terangkat. "Kau menyukai seseorang, Draco? Perempuan? Aku harap bukan si Daphne lagi. Daphne sekarang pacaran sama Smith, tahu."

Draco menatap Harry tajam sesaat, lalu berpikir apa reaksi yang Harry berikan kalau ia memberitahu yang sebenarnya. "Aku _gay_, Potter."

Alis Harry terangkat makin tinggi, tapi kemudian turun lagi, dan ekspresinya jadi datar, seolah ia menduganya. "Oh."

Reaksi yang aneh, sungguh. "Kau tidak menceramahiku?"

"Kau memintaku untuk memberimu ceramah? Aku bukan penceramah, kepala uban."

Rambutnya itu keperakan, bukan putih seperti uban. "Aku bertanya, bukan meminta," balas Draco, tapi dalam hati merasa cukup senang Harry tidak menolak dirinya yang _gay_. "Kau tidak keberatan?"

Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Untuk apa keberatan? Memang cinta bisa dipaksakan? Tidak. Berarti ya silakan saja kalau kau mau pacaran sama waria atau bencong sekalian."

Draco menatap Harry sambil mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku bukan orang berderajat rendah yang mau memacari orang-orang seperti itu," Draco mendengus melihat Harry menunjukkan ekspresi tidak peduli. "Kau _gay_ juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Harry ringan; seolah orientasi bukan sesuatu yang penting. Itu penting, harusnya. "Aku malas memikirkan hal begitu."

"Kau tidak menyukai seseorang?" tanya Draco, asli penasaran dari hatinya.

"Tidak," kata Harry setelah terdiam beberapa detik. "Aku tidak mengenal dekat siapapun kecuali kau, Ron, Hermione, Luna... atau lainnya. Jadi yah, tidak kepikiran."

"Aneh," Draco menghindar dari pukulan Harry di bahunya. "Kalau kau akan menyukai seseorang, _seandainya_, siapa orang itu?"

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak peduli. "Kau, mungkin," Draco nyaris menganga— "Atau Ron, atau Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna... sahabatku saja yang sudah aku kenal dekat. Tapi mungkin untuk Ron dan Hermione tidak, karena mereka sudah seperti suami-istri."

Mulut Draco terkunci rapat kembali. Ia sadar betapa polosnya Harry dalam masalah _partner_ begini. Ia sudah akan tujuh-belas dua minggu lagi, bukan? Oh. Mungkin Draco harus sudah melangkah agar bisa menyadarkan Harry yang buta perasaan.

**xXx**

"_Happy Birthday_, Potter."

Harry menoleh, dan Draco, berpakaian gelap dengan sekotak kado hitam bersimpul pita hijau di tangan, berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya, di bawah pohon yang menutupinya dari sinar matahari. Tetap, biarpun begitu, Draco tetap.. terlihat tampan. Dan kenapa Harry jadi lebih sering memikirkan Draco seperti _itu_? Sekarang, urus Draco.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat mengucap ucapan _B'day_ begini, Draco. Aku kira kau melupakannya."

Harry tidak menyesali perkataannya yang langsung menuju sasaran. Ia penasaran, sungguh, mengingat sekarang sudah tiga hari setelah tanggal 31 Juli; dan Draco tidak pernah mengangkat subyek tentang _B'day_-nya sampai.. saat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah yang berbeda karena hari ini kau sudah berumur tujuh-belas lebih tiga hari. Kau bisa memiliki izin mengemudi, minum alkohol, bebas kemanapun... tapi yang paling utama, tidak ada lagi yang memberimu hadiah selain aku, hari ini."

Draco menyerahkan kotak kado itu, dan Harry terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dengan wajah agak memerah karena malu. Hadiah dari Draco biasanya agak berlebihan... dan dahinya mengerut mendadak mendengar perkataan Draco.

"Kupikir aku akan mau menemanimu minum minuman aneh itu biarpun aku sudah diperbolehkan? _Well_, _you wish_, Malfoy. Aku tidak akan minum minuman aneh itu lagi, setetespun."

Draco menatapnya dengan agak dingin, tapi kemudian kembali bicara. "Terserah. Tapi, aku ingin kau membuka kado ini sekarang, Harry."

Harry menaikkan alisnya pada wajah yang-kembali-datar-tanpa-ekspresi Malfoy, lalu mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kotak berukuran sedang itu, lalu mengocoknya, menggoyang isinya penasaran.

Tidak ada suara apapun. Tidak ada bunyi apapun. Dan kotaknya terasa sangat.. ringan.

Harry bingung sebentar sebelum prasangkanya menuduh bahwa Malfoy.. _mempermainkannya_ di hari istimewa, yang biarpun sudah terlewat, _ini_?

"Jangan marah dulu, Harry," suara Draco membuat amarah kecilnya menghilang mendadak. "Kau belum membukanya. Anggap ini serius, aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu yang tidak diberi oleh siapapun."

Harry menarik ujung pitanya, dan dengan mudah pita itu terlepas, karena ikatannya simpul sederhana. Harry mengangkat penutup kotaknya, dan...

...selembar perkamen yang digulung dengan pita hitam berada di tengah dasar kotaknya, kecil, dan putih.

"Apa ini? Perkamen? Bukan kertas?"

Ketika Harry sudah akan menyentuh gulungan ker—perkamen itu, tangan Draco menghentikannya.

"Jangan dibuka," kata Draco, lalu ia berjalan mendekat, dan menyentuh tangan Harry yang memegang kotak hadiah itu. "Aku ingin bicara. Sesuatu yang _sangat_ penting, dan menggangguku dari bulan Maret lalu, juga membuatku hampir kehilangan selera bicara pada siapapun. Apalagi kalau urusannya denganmu, Potter."

Harry menatap mata kelabu itu agak mendongak karena Draco memang lebih tinggi dan kepalanya hanya setinggi bahu Draco. Pikirannya bercabang-cabang. Apakah Draco membencinya? Apakah Draco ingin memutuskan tali persahabatannya selama ini? Apakah Draco akan pergi jauh sekali?

Apakah Draco.. tidak ingin menemuinya lagi?

Harry berusaha tidak memikirkan pertanyaan dalam hatinya, dan memutuskan mendengar jawabannya langsung dari Draco.

"Harry. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Makanan terasa hambar. Aku sulit tertawa. Tak ada hal yang bisa membuatku tersenyum; karena aku tak berhenti memikirkannya," suara Draco semakin dalam, dan Harry memerah sendiri mendengarnya. Tunggu. Kenapa ia merasa malu? "Ia berlari di kepalaku, menggangguku dengan segala tentangnya, dan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari kepalaku barang sedetik. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena wajahnya terus menutupi mataku dari seluruh angka dan huruf di pelajaran Profesor Snape. Tapi aku tidak lelah, aku tidak kesal, dan aku tidak marah bahwa ia nyaris membuat nilai psikotesku di bawah nilai rata-rata." Draco menghela nafas dengan tenang, dan mata kelabunya bagai menancap ke dalam mata hijaunya yang pasti terlihat bodoh dan dungu. "Kau tahu apa yang menggangguku selama ini, Harry?"

Harry tak bisa menggeleng. Dan ia tak bisa mengangguk, _seandainya_ ia tahu jawabannya. Mulutnya kering, dan tubuhnya membeku. Di matanya, hanya ada dirinya dan Draco, tersambung dengan tangan yang menyatu di bawah kotak hadiah yang Draco berikan untuknya. Hanya ada.. ia dan Draco. Di dunia ini.

Draco tersenyum padanya, dan itu bukan seringai maupun hinaan. Senyuman itu membuatnya lebih tampan, terasa nyata, tanpa _plot_ tersembunyi di belakangnya, dan membuat degup jantung Harry makin cepat.

"Aku berpikir, Harry. Aku berpikir bahwa semua hal itu mustahil. Aku berusaha menghilangkan gambaran tentang_nya_ di pikiranku, dan itu gagal biarpun aku berusaha. Ia terus muncul. Menggangguku dengan senyumannya yang cantik, matanya yang cemerlang, dan parasnya yang manis. Kadang, telingaku dipenuhi suaranya yang merdu di tempat yang sunyi," Draco menarik nafas, dan Harry tidak bisa merasakan tanah yang diinjaknya bersama _sneakers_-nya. Harry tak mungkin melayang, 'kan? Tapi, entah, terasa seperti itu... "Dan orangnya, bayangan yang selalu menggangguku, orang yang membuatku berpikir lebih dewasa biarpun tingkah miliknya seperti anak kecil," jeda. "Itu kau, Harry. Kaulah orang yang selalu berada di pikiranku hingga kini."

Dunia serasa berhenti. Jarum jam tidak berdetik berputar, dan asupan oksigennya terhambat.

Harry mematung, dan sesuatu yang bisa dirasakannya hanyalah sentuhan hangat di punggung tangannya dari tangan Draco.

"Harry," suara Draco tetap membuatnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Harry, buka dan lihat isi perkamen dariku."

Tangan Draco menggenggam tangannya, dan Harry melepaskan tatapan Draco, lalu menunduk untuk mengambil gulungan perkamen yang dipita.

"Aku memang tidak memberimu hadiah mahal, cokelat, atau kue seperti yang kau berikan saat aku ulang tahun bulan lalu, Harry. Tapi, aku memberimu segalanya yang berada dalam jiwaku sekarang—dan sampai waktu yang ditentukan."

Harry menarik simpulnya dengan gemetar, dan pandangannya mengabur ketika melihat isi perkamen itu.

Di perkamen itu, tertulis '_I LOVE U_' dengan tulisan Draco yang ia kenal baik.

Harry mendongak dengan kaca-kaca terang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia menangis di depan Draco—dan ini baru _pertama_ kalinya.

_Ia pasti terlihat memalukan._

"Draco..," suaranya serak, dan Harry tidak berdeham untuk mengatur suaranya kembali. Ia bingung. Benar, ia menyayangi Draco.. tapi... "A-aku—"

"Aku bisa menunggu, Harry," kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Draco terlalu lembut. Harry memejamkan matanya, dan ia berharap agar tidak ada air mata yang turun dari pelupuknya. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku sadar bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintai siapapun, dan aku mengerti kau menganggapku seperti..." ada jeda yang membuat Harry bersalah. "...sahabat. Saudara, atau apapun yang kau anggap itu; yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang didasari cinta."

Harry mengangguk. Perkataan Draco benar. Ia hanya mencintai Draco sebagai sahabat, bukan kekasih, dan Harry tidak bisa mengelak dari pernyataan itu. "Aku menyayangimu, Draco," kata Harry, membiarkan suaranya terdengar pelan. "Aku sungguh menyayangimu. Biarpun.. kau menjengkelkan atau menyebalkan.. aku rasa kita memang cocok," ada segaris harapan di wajah Draco ketika ia menatap mata kelabu itu dengan penyesalan. "T-tapi.. sampai saat ini, kita hanya sahabat, Draco."

Harry merasa lengan Draco memeluk pinggannya, dan sekarang Harry berada di tengah-tengah kehangatan pelukan Draco yang menyenangkan. "Harry," suara Draco terdengar sangat pelan, sangat penuh dengan harapan. "Aku memang bisa menunggu—tapi, kau bisa memberitahuku apa alasanmu..." ucapan Draco terjeda disini. "...untuk tidak langsung membalas perasaanku?"

Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan ia menarik kepalanya keluar dari pelukan Draco—sungguh, kenapa ia bisa sangat pendek disini?—tapi Draco menahan kepalanya untuk lepas dari genggaman Draco. Harry tidak ingin berkomentar. "Kita hanya sahabat," ia merasakan jemari Draco mengelus helaian rambutnya dengan lembut. "Kita sudah terlalu banyak melewati waktu bersama. Kita terlalu dekat. Kita—aku tidak bisa berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti kita menjadi sepasang kekasih," tangan di kepalanya berhenti untuk dua detik sebelum kembali mengusap lagi. "Aku sering memarahimu, Draco, mengataimu banyak ucapan pedas—ya, aku mendengarkan protesanmu setiap aku begitu; menuduhmu, menghinamu dengan bilang rambutmu berjambul atau bergaya _mohawk_ atau pitak atau afro segala karena semua itu tidak benar... pernah memberimu masakanku yang diberi obat tidur... pernah... a-aku rasa kita sudah terlalu dekat, Draco. Aku.. aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatmu yang sama licik dan menyebalkan sepertiku."

Harry menelan ludah, dan ia mendegar Draco mendengus, seperti ingin tertawa. Apakah ucapan Harry menghibur? Tidak, karena Harry saja memerah malu mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah, sekalipun, mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi pada siapapun. Bahkan Remy dan Siri tidak pernah tahu.

Draco berdeham, membuat Harry kembali mendengarkannya, karena ia tidak bisa menatap wajah Draco—atau Draco yang tidak memperbolehkannya karena Harry dikurung dalam pelukannya. "Masalahmu hanya itu, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk sambil menambahkan, "Ya. Dihitung juga saat aku menuduhmu dengan mengatakan pada Aunt Cissy bahwa kau ingin menjadi teroris, pengelola pasar gelap, narkoba, dan kau jadi madesu jadi bujang lapuk."

"Itu terdengar cukup menyebalkan juga," kata Draco datar, dan Harry tak bisa menahan untuk tertawa. Karena tertawa tidak cocok saat bekas air mata masih ada, Harry memutuskan untuk mengelapnya di pakaian Draco (tenang, tidak ada ingus, kok) karena yah, itu opsi paling mudah. "Tapi, yah, Harry, aku ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

Harry mengangguk lagi. "Tapi, kau bisa 'kan melepaskan pelukanmu dariku?"

Tangan di sekitar tubuhnya melonggar, dan Harry bisa menghirup udara lebih bebas. Ia sadar tangan Draco masih tetap menempel di tubuhnya, tapi Harry menemukan dirinya tak ingin jauh-jauh dari tangan Draco. Pelukan dari tangan Draco membuatnya lebih nyaman, ternyata.

"Oke, aku mendengarkan." kata Harry agak gugup ketika sunyi menyelimutinya, dan terasa _awkward_ dengan wajah Draco yang lempeng menatapnya begitu.

"Begini, Harry," Harry membalas tatapan dari mata _mercury_ yang menatapnya itu. "Kau berpikir kalau kita berhubungan dengan cinta itu.. tidak pernah kau bayangkan, bukan? Kau menganggapnya mustahil kalau kita, sahabat dari entah-umur-berapa ini, berciuman sebagai sepasang kekasih?" Harry mengangguk, dan pipinya menghangat. "Kau tidak salah. Aku juga awalnya berpikiran begitu. Kau sudah seperti adikku, dan aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, hingga aku berpikir mencintaimu dengan jalan yang berbeda selain sebagai saudara itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, lihat aku, Harry, sekarang aku ingin memilikimu dan mencium bibirmu."

Harry menundukkan kepalanya yang panas. Mata Draco seakan membakar matanya dengan rasa ingin yang besar dan rasa posesif... tapi, Harry tidak ingin membuat Draco sakit hati dengan terus menunduk seperti pecundang mendengarkannya. Harry menegakkan kepalanya, dan ia melihat senyuman di bibir Draco, dan tatapan hangat di matanya yang tidak pernah Harry lihat.

"Cinta tidak mustahil, kau tahu. Kau memang seperti saudaraku sendiri—tapi, ternyata aku mempelajari cinta yang benar darimu, Harry. Aku tahu kau dengan baik dan dekat, dan kau juga sebaliknya. Itu yang membuat cinta semakin kuat, kalau benar terjadi di antara kita," kata Draco, dan kata-katanya menyusup ke dalam hati Harry dengan lembut dan mengalir. "Kita bukan benar-benar saudara yang berasal dari satu darah, bukan? Berarti tidak masalah kalau kita saling mencintai. Kalau mau, kita bisa mencobanya, Harry," Harry menatapnya dengan mata membulat. "Coba, Harry, jadilah kekasihku selama satu bulan, dan kau bisa merasakannya; apakah hal itu salah atau tidak, apakah kau ingin terus melanjutkannya dengan serius atau memutuskan untuk tetap sebagai sehabat saja, atau.. tergantung keputusanmu nanti."

Harry tidak melepaskan mata Draco, karena ia mematung dan tidak tahu mau bicara apa... oh, sungguh, kenapa Draco sebegitu _ingin_nya menjalin hubungan seperti _itu_ padanya?

"Draco," kata Harry, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang karuan ketika manik sewarna langit Desember—kenapa ia jadi dramatis begini?—milik Draco menatapnya dengan intens. Semoga kata-katanya yang tadi, ingin mencium Harry, hanya bualan saja. "K-kenapa kau sangat ingin berhubungan denganku seperti.. itu? Dan apa maksudmu dengan mencoba—"

"Aku sangat ingin menjadikanmu milikmu, karena kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan tentangmu, Harry Potter," suara itu rendah dan diucap perlahan, dan Draco mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Harry, tapi sensasi yang diterima Harry berbeda dibanding saat Draco memeluknya di awal. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas ketika tubuh Draco menguarkan rasa hangat yang.. menarik. "Aku memang benar mencintaimu ketika aku mengatakannya, dan aku mencintaimu lebih awal sebelum aku mengatakannya secara langsung. Dan cintaku bukan main-main, karena aku serius, karena aku Malfoy, karena..." Draco mendekatkan wajahnya, dan Harry berusaha mundur biarpun tak bisa. "Kau yang membuatku mencintaimu, biarpun mulutmu seperti _blower_ atau _speaker_, kata-katamu tajam dan menusuk, sampai matamu yang hijau indah dan wajah yang tidak pernah tidak terlihat cantik di mataku."

Harry menatap Draco dengan 'kau-pasti-sudah-gila!', dan wajahnya tak mau mendingin sedetikpun. _Shite_, kenapa Draco bisa membuatnya mati kutu begini?

Harry memaksakan dirinya protes. "Tidak mungkin—_kau_—bilang aku cantik, tapi, kau—kau mengatai mulutku _blower_? Malf—" tapi Draco memotongnya.

"Cobalah, Harry, jadi kekasihku untuk satu bulan ini," kata Draco, dan Harry menelan ludahnya ketika wajah Draco makin dekat, sehingga Harry bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat _mint_ milik Draco di wajahnya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal."

Harry menghela nafas, mengesampingkan keinginannya untuk lari menjauh dari Draco. "Itu sih _kau_ yang lebih tidak menyesal," gerutunya, dan ia mendengar kekehan tawa. "Tapi.. yah, kurasa ucapanmu ada benarnya juga, sih. Tapi—"

"Kau mau mencoba?"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku!" seru Harry, dan ia berdecak melihat Draco yang tampak tidak peduli. "Kata siapa aku mau?" tanyanya.

"Ayolah, Harry, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku sahabatmu, bukan? Anggap saja ini hanya sekedar _game_. Atau sesuatu yang tidak serius."

Harry menutup matanya, dan mengusap wajahnya sambil benar-benar berharap bisa berteriak; kebiasaannya kalau sedang bingung begini. "Aku tidak tahu, Draco."

"Harry," tangan Draco menarik tangan di wajahnya pelan. "Harry, tatap aku."

Karena tidak mau jadi _pecundang_ yang lari dari masalah dengan menutupi wajah, Harry membiarkan tangannya disentuh oleh Draco.

"Kau menyayangiku, Harry, itu sudah cukup," kata Draco, hangat, dan Harry merasa ingin menangis lagi. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung—ralat, _segalau_ ini seumur-umur. "Kau menyayangiku seperti saudara itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kita hanya perlu mencoba, tidak ada paksaan, dan hasilnya bisa kita ketahui sendiri nantinya. Kalau kau memang masih bingung, kita coba terus sampai dua bulan. Tidak sulit, benar? Hanya mencoba, Harry. Kau tidak perlu benar-benar memikirkannya."

Harry menatap mata kelabu itu, dan tidak bisa menggeleng atau mengangguk. Ia, Harry, tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta seperti ini. Hermione dan Luna yang lebih ahli dengan hal-hal begini, dan Harry hanya pernah mendengar beberapa kasus cinta, tanpa pernah merasa tertarik. Remy dan Siri selalu mengatakan bahwa urusan begituan bisa diperhatikan nanti, karena masih banyak hal lainnya di dunia yang bisa dipelajari...

"Harry,"

Harry mendongak, dan mata kelabu itu begitu terang, begitu penuh kehangatan.. begitu penuh... rasa sayang.

"_Would you give it a try_? _For me_? _With me_?"

Harry tidak ingin mengecewakan Draco. Ia menyayanginya, Draco adalah orang berharganya setelah Remy, Siri, dan orangtuanya (biarpun Harry tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, mereka tetap _orangtuanya_), juga Draco adalah orang yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Dan ia tak mungkin membuat tali persahabatannya dengan Draco meregang karena Harry tidak ingin mencobanya bersama Draco; menjadi.. kekasih.

Mencoba...

Harry mendongak, dan menemukan sepasang mata yang masih menatapnya dengan.. harap.

"Aku ingin mencobanya."

**xXx**

Draco memandang mata hijau yang bagai memiliki cahaya yang berbeda, dan ia tahu Harry telah memilih jalan yang menjadi mimpinya di tiap malam.

"Aku ingin mencobanya."

Dan Draco menyeringai lebar, rasa yang menyenangkan memenuhi hatinya, dan ia memeluk Harry sangat erat.

"Draco—"

"_You won't know what it means for me_, Harry." bisiknya di telinga Harry, dan ia mencium puncak kepala rambut liar itu dan menghirup dalam-dalam harumnya.

"Y-yeah," Draco mendengus mendengar nada malu di suara Harry. "_And you won't know what I feel when you choked me to death with your bone-crushing hug, too_."

Draco melepaskan pelukan 'penghancur-tulang'nya, dan memandang wajah Harry yang memerah manis itu. "_Apologise_, Harry. Kau terlalu kecil, mirip boneka, dan terlalu keras kepala sampai aku ingin membunuhmu dengan pelukan."

"Aku bisa melakukan pelukan yang lebih mematikan," kata Harry, bibirnya bergetar seolah menahan tawa yang ingin meledak keluar. "Dan kau tak mungkin mencintaiku kalau membenci hal-hal yang menyebutkan aku kecil dan keras kepala itu."

Draco nyengir. "Tepat sekali," dan tangannya terangkat, menuju pipi Harry, lalu mengusap perlahan kulit yang lembut disana. "Kau tahu, Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

Draco tersenyum melihat Harry memejamkan matanya. "Bukankah terasa menyenangkan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang telah kita pendam sangat lama?"

Harry membuka matanya, dan sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah diberikan Harry pada siapapun terekah di bibirnya. "Ya..," kata Harry. "Dan melegakan juga."

Draco mengangguk samar, lalu ia melihat kotak kadonya yang terlupakan—yang sadisnya berada di tanah. "Kau membuang hadiahku?"

Harry berkedip, dan ia menatap kotak yang ada di dekat kakinya, lalu mengambil kotak itu dengan perlahan. "Tidak. Karena tadi kau memelukku terus, ya sudah aku taruh di bawah saja. Takutnya hancur. Lagipula, kata siapa ini hadiah? Hanya ker—perkamen begini."

Draco tahu dalam hatinya, Harry sangat berterima kasih pada hadiahnya yang bisa membuka mata Harry pada sesuatu yang baru. Buktinya, Harry masih tetap menjaga kotaknya. Ia bisa melihatnya dari garis wajah Harry yang melembut. "Kau menyukainya."

Benar saja, pipi Harry langsung diwarnai semburat merah muda. "Terima kasih untuk.. semuanya, Draco."

Draco memberikan senyuman—atau seringaian? Draco tidak peduli. "Tidak perlu mengatakan itu," dan sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. "Kau bisa memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih padaku, Harry."

Mata hijau membulat. "Apa itu?"

"Ciuman pertamamu."

"M-maksudmu, Draco?"

Draco terkekeh melihat wajah Harry menjadi merah. "Berikan aku satu ciuman, jadi kita bisa impas."

"K-k-kau—dasar pencuri kesempatan! Kau ini _tulus_, tidak sih?" warna di wajah Harry makin menggelap.

"Aku tulus, sayang. Anggap saja ini permulaan awal baru kita," katanya, dan Draco menyeringai melihat Harry tampak sedang _bertarung_ dengan batinnya. "Ayolah, satu ciuman saja, Harry. Kita 'kan sudah bukan hanya teman atau sahabat lagi. Kita ini pacaran."

"Iya, dan baru mulai. Ada jalan selain berciuman untuk memulai?" oooh, pertanyaan yang polos.

"Banyak," Draco menurunkan suaranya sehingga nyaris berbisik. "Memberiku waktu satu malam di tempat tidur yang sama denganmu?"

Harry menatapnya, berkedip, dan Draco mendengus melihatnya; ini bukti otak Harry masih mencerna, dan.. kurang mengerti spesifikasi pertanyaan Draco. "Tidur berdua, maksudmu? Kau seperti anak kecil saja."

Draco memutar matanya, agak kesal dengan ketidak-tahuan Harry dalam masalah ranjang, padahal sudah tujuh-belas tahun. _Well_, biarpun Draco sudah menduganya.. tapi tidak salah jugakan kalau Draco ingin mencoba menggoda Potter satu itu?

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan, Harry. Kalau sudah sampai waktunya, dan kau mau memberikannya, kita akan melakukannya nanti." kata Draco, berusaha menyeringai lagi.

Harry tampak tidak percaya padanya (percaya atau tidak percaya, tidak akan berpengaruh karena Harry belum mengerti apapun tentang hal _ini_), tapi akhirnya mengangguk. "_Okay_, _then_."

"Mana ciumanku?" tagih Draco sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah memerah Harry.

"Cuma satu kali 'kan?" mata hijau Harry yang terlalu terang memicing. "Kau tidak akan ngapa-ngapain lagi 'kan? Kau tidak akan menghinaku 'kan?"

Draco mengangguk, tidak sabar untuk mencoba rasa bibir Harry yang akan menempel padanya. "Ya, ya. Menghina kau? Apa yang akan kuhina?"

Wajah Harry memerah, dan matanya menajam. "Ini baru pertama kali aku dicium, bod—Draco." Draco berkedip mendengarnya, dan ia mengangguk perlahan, supaya Harry tidak membatalkan ciuman mereka. "Aku tidak mau kau mengejekku. Bersumpah dulu!"

Kadang Harry berlebihan.. siapa juga yang mau menghina Harry tentang ciumannya? Kecuali kalau mulutnya bau kaus kaki satu-minggu-belum-dicuci... "Aku bersumpah untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang buruk padamu tentang ciuman kita."

Wajah Harry memerah. "Kau sangat lancar mengatakan hal _itu_, dan aku benci mengakuinya kalau aku aslinya kesal kalau kau ngomong _itu_ tanpa sendatan apapun," Draco menutup matanya mendengar Harry merangkai kalimat yang berbelit-belit dan kadang kurang efektif itu. Lihat, Harry yang membicarakan ciuman saja sudah begini; bagaimana hal-hal yang _lebih jauh_ nantinya? "Ada apa dengan kau, ciuman dariku, dan.. er, kau? Kau makin mesum dari hari ke hari, kalau kau ingin tanya pendapatku."

"Pertama," kata Draco, menyentuh tangan Harry, dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jari ketika Harry tidak menghindar. "Aku lancar mengatakan hal yang kau maksudkan itu karena aku mempercayaimu, _love_. Aku tahu kau bagaimana, aku tahu reaksimu, dan kau mempercayaiku, benar? Karenanya, aku tidak perlu berpikir lebih rumit soal itu. Hanya tingga menuju persetujuanmu saja, Harry."

Harry mengangguk samar, dan wajahnya tidak semerah sebelumnya. Biar tetap bagaimanapun, wajah Harry memang selalu terlihat menarik di matanya. Draco mengangkat tangannya, dan berhenti untuk meremas bahu Harry perlahan, dan tetap menaruhnya disana, karena Harry tidak menolak. Draco tersenyum.

"Kedua," kata Draco, memulai lagi penjelasannya. "Kau bertanya apa ada masalah dengan aku dan ciumanmu? Cukup menyulitkan, Harry, karena setiap aku memandangmu, bibirmu selalu _meminta_ ciuman dariku," Draco menaikkan tangannya, menyeretnya hingga menyentuh leher Harry, lalu berhenti di dagunya, dan Draco mengangkat kepala Harry untuk bertatapan dengannya. Mata hijau itu zamrud yang paling terang, dengan cahaya yang tidak pernah Draco lihat di mata siapapun. "Kau tidak perlu tahu seberapa aku ingin menciummu, menyentuhmu, memelukmu, melihatmu tersenyum, mendengarmu tertawa, membuatmu bahagia, bermimpi denganmu.. kau segalanya bagiku, Harry. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mengisi hatiku, mendetakkan jantungku, membuatku memikirkanmu setiap waktu tidak membuatku gila," Draco melingkarkan lengan lainnya di pinggang Harry untuk meniadakan jarak di antara tubuh mereka, dan wajah Harry—mendongak menatapnya dengan rona merah dan pandangan.. kaget tapi hangat—dan ia tersenyum makin lebar ketika Harry membalas senyumannya dengan manis. "Aku tidak gila karena aku lebih dari menggilaimu."

Dan saat bibir mereka bertemu tanpa melepas pandangan satu sama lain, Draco tahu ia telah menang.

_Harry_, Draco berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, _Aku akan membuatmu membalas cintaku dalam waktu satu bulan._

**The End (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**/**

**.**

**Hana's Note and Rambling::**

**Makasih** banget buat yang mau baca sampai sini! *pelukcium* **:)** oneshot lagi, dan yang-panjang-lagi (nyaris 7k, omigot, my longest oneshot for now)—supayagaknambahutangmulti. Tadinya mau Angst, tapi... **._.** Moga bisa ngehibur, dan Hana mohon review supaya tau kesalahan Hana dimana.. apa? Sequel? Hana gak denger tuh ada yang ngomong gitu. *dibakar ramean* oke, Hana gak janji ya bisa buat sequel. Tergantung mood abisnya. **Y_Y** intinya, makasih banget yang udah kesini! Anonym juga, **makasih** buat review kalian. Hana selalu baca review kalian juga kok. Setiap review adalah support buat Hana. **:3 Biarpun kecepetan—Happy New Year, readers! ^^**

**Reviews make my day! *winkwink***

Untuk Drarry-lovers,

-Hana,

Finished in 30th of December, 2011.


End file.
